<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even more Garycato trash by Asapphirerose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077035">Even more Garycato trash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asapphirerose/pseuds/Asapphirerose'>Asapphirerose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Space (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asapphirerose/pseuds/Asapphirerose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Cato's having trouble sleeping so his dad Gary sings him a lullaby, just some feel good family fluff because we all need some right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avocato &amp; Gary Goodspeed, Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed &amp; Little Cato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even more Garycato trash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“whaaaaaaa” “whaaaaaaa” </p>
<p>“Augh Gary it’s your turn” Avocato said as he rolled over in their bed to try and wake his husband.</p>
<p>“But I did it last time” Gary complained still half asleep but got up anyway to try and calm down their son little cato. </p>
<p>Their House wasn’t very big but could still easily fit a family of three with its two-story high walls and spacious rooms. Gary entered one such room which belonged to the newest addition to the family, little cato there 4-month-old son. He was a Ventrexian by nature and had the most beautifully coloured fur, Gary and Avocato loved him to bits but taking care of a baby is no easy task which they're both remined of every night little cato couldn’t sleep. The room itself was painted blue and filled with glowing star’s that Gary stuck on the wall himself which he was quite proud of, but at the moment the stars bring no comfort as he picks up the crying baby Ventrexian and starts bouncing little cato on his shoulder as he sway's about the room trying to get him to sleep. Now in his fathers arms little cato had stopped crying but hadn't fully calm down, Gary looked over to the clock and sighed as he read 4:00am, he was going to be dead tired at work tomorrow.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter little guy? Have a nightmare?” </p>
<p>Little cato only made a few gurgle noises but at least it wasn’t the full on screaming a minuet ago. As he swayed little cato eventually quieted down but was still quite restless in Gary’s arms, so he started singing.<br/>
“Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember and a song someone sings once upon a December”</p>
<p>Little cato loved this song and Gary knew it could put the baby to sleep in an instant, so he continued singing, slightly bouncing little cato on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Someone hold’s me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory”</p>
<p>This brought back memories of his father singing this song to him whenever Gary had a nightmare and suddenly, he didn’t feel tired anymore, knowing that he was helping little cato sleep through his nightmares and taking care of his son made Gary feel the happiest in his entire life. </p>
<p>“Far away, long ago, burning dim as an ember, things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember and a song someone sings”</p>
<p>Gary placed little cato back in his crib, the Ventrexian long since fallen asleep.  </p>
<p>“Once upon a December” </p>
<p>Gary kissed little cato on the forehead and tucked him in making sure his son was ok before heading back to bed.<br/>
As Gary slipped back into their room, he looked over Avocato, the man who had made all this possible for him, the man who worked his butt of trying to support his family, his husband. The word filled Gary’s heart with joy as he laid back down in bed wrapping his arms around Avocato’s chest, spooning him. </p>
<p>“Hey, is he asleep” Avocato asked half asleep himself turning over to wrap his arms around Gary. </p>
<p>“Yep sound asleep” Gary replied snuggling closer.</p>
<p>“Thanks, you’re the best” Avocato muttered falling back asleep now that his husband was in his arms again. </p>
<p>“Heh, so are you” Gary replied falling asleep too now that his family was safe and happy which to the human was all that mattered.  </p>
<p>the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hellooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>I know this one is a little shorter compared to my other fic's but I just wanted some found family fluff, I'm also maybe planning to continue this in the future, again MAYBE, no promises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway thanks for reading and have a lovely day</p>
<p>p.s yes that was once upon a December sue me if you don't like it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>